Shinnok
Shinnok is a villain from the video game series, Mortal Kombat. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Akuma vs Shinnok (Completed) * Shinnok vs Ganondorf (Completed) * Gargos vs Shinnok (Abandoned) * Palutena vs Shinnok * Raven VS Shinnok (DC VS MK) (Abandoned) * Shinnok vs. Sans (by TheDragonDemon) * Shinnok vs. Tabuu Battles Royale * God Royale (Abandoned) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Darth Sidious (Star Wars) * Doctor Doom (Marvel) * Garmadon (Ninjago) * Hades Izanami * Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) * Kratos * Loki * Melkor / Morgoth (Lord of the Rings) * Mewtwo (Pokemon) * Nekron (DC) * Rita Repulsa (Power Rangers) * Susanoo * Zeus * Hades (Disney) As Corrupted Shinnok * Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) History Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background: * Name: Shinnok * Age: Eternal * A Fallen Elder God Powers and Abilities: * Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Superior to Raiden and casually oneshots people on his level) * Flight * Master Martial Artist * Can manipulate and is very knowledgeable of Magic * Summoning of demons and spiked towers * Red/Dark electricity manipulation * Shapeshifting (Can copy the form of others if his current form is incapable of performing a certain ability that requires something he doesn't have, like a tail attack. Can also turn into a massive demon) * Soul Manipulation (Can undo symbols that bind souls to the Netherrealm) * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Teleportation (Of himself and others. Banished Taven to Earthrealm with no means of coming back to Shinnok. Can travel from realm to realm) * Power Mimicry * Can create portals (Both offensive and defensive purposes. Shinnok can create a portal and send his attacks through it to strike enemies from longer distances/send attacks to another place. Can also open portals that swallow up targets and spit out their remains) * Immortality. Ageless and can survive extremely lethal injuries (such as living as a head) without healing * Regeneration (Can reform from complete physical destruction as an Elder God) * Power Bestowal (Gave Quan Chi his powers, including the ability to control/enslave minds, freeze people in time, manipulate magnetism to steal metallic weapons and perform necromancy) * Can Create Protective Barriers * Dimensional manipulation * Reality Warping * Can turn into smoke to evade physical attacks * Can create massive skeletal hands for attack and defense * Can create bone weapons * Can corrupt energies such as healing energy/magic by coming into contact with them (Reversed the properties of the Jinsei healing chamber, causing it to inflict death instead) * Can produce magical explosions (And can make people explode with a thought) X-Ray (MKX): *The Devil's Hand: Summons two skeletal hands to entrap his opponent, delivering a punch across their jaw, breaking it. Then proceeds to crush the opponent's torso in a single fist before stabbing their stomach with a bone spear. Fatalities (MKX): *The Grinder: Summons two skeletal hands to grab the opponent's upper and lower body. Then proceeds to twist and tear the opponent in two, before slamming both halves together. *Flick Trick: Grabs opponent with a skeletal hand and uses his thumb to flick off the opponent's head. Equipments * Wields his very own amulet, which has the ability to: ** Emit red/purple/orange colored energy that disintegrates anything that comes into contact with it ** Absorb a large amount of souls as well as energy ** Seal multiple targets into the amulet itself and rendering them dormant once inside the amulet ** Nullify projectiles that comes into contact with its beams Feats: * Nearly wiped out life on earth during his battle against Raiden thousands of years ago (MK4 - intro) * Reacted and blocked Raiden's lightning * Easily reacted and blocked Sonya's automatic bullets * Easily one of the most strongest combatants in the MK Universe * Can decimate entire battalions using his own amulet (which is standard gear) Weakness: * He can be harmed or bested by other fighters in the MK Universe * Although he cannot die, he can still be incapacitated * Was bested by casual Johnny Cage (Green energy aura) in his base form * Was defeated by Cassie Cage (Green energy aura) in his corruption form Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Bosses Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Darkness Users Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Final Boss Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Home Console Characters Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Psychic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Staff Users Category:Summoners Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Wizard Category:Pure Evil